jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Arabia Fats
|ja_kanji = アラビア・ファッツ |birthname = |engname = Alabia Fats (Arcade) |namesake = Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American pianist) |stand = Sun |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Retired |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |occupation = Mercenary |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = (Arcade) Sakamaki Manabu (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders. He is another of DIO's goons, who ambushes the Joestar Group in the middle of the Arabian desert with his Stand: Sun. Appearance Arabia Fats is a short, overweight man who has short, spiky hair. He is seen wearing a T-shirt bearing a rising sun symbol, much like the Imperial Japanese flag. Color Schemes | |T2=SFC Game | |T3=Heritage for the Future | |T4=Anime |(Image was brightened) }} Personality His real personality is unknown; he was never shown speaking or otherwise emoting, as his only appearance had him unconscious after being struck by a rock that Jotaro threw at him. However, he is shown to be rather clever, having the foresight to create an effective hiding spot that all but concealed him from Jotaro's group for an extended period. In addition, he's shown to be both well prepared and patient, including air conditioning, as well as water in his hiding spot and having no difficulty waiting until his targets eventually die from heat exposure. Abilities Arabia Fats' Stand is a great fiery sphere akin to the sun itself, which can heat the surrounding area to dangerous levels, give the impression of daylight, and shoot rays of energy. However, Arabia himself is not immune to his Stand, and he must stay within a certain range of his targets to continue exposing them to its effects. History Stardust Crusaders Arabia Fats had been following the Joestar group up into the desert in a car equipped with an air conditioner. He stayed camouflaged by using a mirror device attached to his car that reflected the sand's image in the desert, so the group wouldn't notice him. Suffering from the heat produced by Arabia's ability, the group eventually suspected the sun itself to be a Stand. Believing it to be hostile, Noriaki Kakyoin attacked it but received a counterattack from Sun, confirming the group's suspicion. Giving trouble to the Joestar group at first, Arabia Fats was discovered when the gang noticed that there were two of the same rock, with their shadows pointing at opposite directions, thus meaning one was being reflected. Jotaro Kujo used Star Platinum's precision to identify where exactly Arabia Fats was and put him out of action instantly after throwing a rock to his face. Finding Arabia Fats' body, the group claimed that his Stand was rather childish and Fats an idiot for using such a trick, with Jotaro wanting to believe his intelligence was affected by the heat while Joseph lamented for not getting to know the names of the Stand or its user. It is unknown if Fats survived the blow, but given the comical appearance of his bruise, it's likely he was merely knocked unconscious. Chapters / Episodes * |Episodes = * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Arabia Fats is one of the many bosses featured in the game. When the group reaches Egypt, they will be stuck in the desert endlessly and the player must trigger the fight by checking the sun. When he does so, the Sun will come to attack the group. Afterward, Arabia Fats will surrender, give the group money, and tell them about Iggy who is dwelling in a nearby desert town. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Arabia Fats appears in a special mini-game. The player takes control of Star Platinum in first-person. The objective is to find his hideout and throw a rock at it before Arabia Fats hits the player with Sun's rock; the player needs to do this four times to deplete Arabia Fats's life bar. After the mini-game, Arabia Fats appears in a cutscene, knocked out as the group states that his Stand was rather childish. Gallery Manga= AFatsDefeatManga.png|Arabia Fats "Retired" Arabiafatssolved.png|Crusaders solve, where Arabia Fats was hiding |-| Anime= ArabiaFats_Retire.png|Arabia Fats "Retired" |-| Other= Spritefats.PNG|Arabia Fats in Heritage for the Future Jojorpg8.jpg|Arabia Fats in the JoJo SFC Manual Arabiafatssfc.png|Arabia Fats in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Trivia *Arabia Fats was not given a proper name until several years after Part 3's publication, where it was revealed in the port of Heritage for the Future and eventually documented in JOJO A-GO!GO!. *Araki created Arabia Fats to appear as a very strong, intimidating enemy to trick readers into thinking the battle would last several weeks only to see him defeated nearly instantly after the Joestar Group discovers his Stand's trick.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Agents of DIO Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 3